Kannazuki no Musical!
by Kumiko Ayuzawa
Summary: This is basically a musical-like retelling of Kannazuki no Miko with my own spoofs of different songs. Read and Enjoy!


_This is my first attempt at a musical version of Kannazuki no Miko._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kannazuki no Miko, however I do own my parodies. If I owned Kannazuki no Miko, I'd make a sequel :D **

_On the moon, there is a deserted shrine which no one knows about. Everything started here. In my village, Mahoroba, time moves very slowly, and many good as well as bad things are woven together and repeated._

"Himeko, Himeko." The sound of Mako's voice eventually woke up the sleepy blonde. "Aha! You're up 16 seconds earlier than yesterday. I wonder who has today's early duty?"

"Mako-chan!" Himeko answered, tripping over her bed as Mako took pictures.

"Well anyways hurry up, Himeko or I'll take more pictures!" She exclaimed while snapping more and more shots with the camera. "Oh, Himeko?"

"Y-Yes Mako-chan?" She answered hurriedly, wondering what her friend was going to say before they left for school.

"Don't you think today's gonna be a great day?" Mako smiled as she broke into song, and they both started walking to Otachibana Academy.

"_I got a feeling that today's gonna be a great day, _

_Yeah today's gonna be a great day!_

_Oh today's gonna be perfect day!_

_I got a feeling, ye-ah, that today's gonna be a great day,_

_Yeah today's gonna be a great day!_

_Oh today's gonna be a perfect day!_"

They reached the school's steps quite quickly, and Mako began racing up them, as if preparing for a race. However, Himeko easily became stranded behind a group of young girls who were progressing much slower than she had wished. No matter how hard she tried, they just wouldn't let her pass them.

"U-um, excuse me, please let me through." Himeko asked shyly, while the girls ignored her and continued talking about their "Miya-sama".

"How do you do, Izumi-san?" Obviously talking to the people in front of Himeko, yet another girl came up, however this one pushed Himeko out of the way.

"Uwaaa!" Himeko gasped as she fell backwards, not being able to catch herself. Unexpectedly, a soft hand came out of nowhere and helped her before she had fallen.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" Replied a girl with raven black hair and skin as white and delicate as porcelain.

"Miya-sama?" Screamed the rabid fangirls, all in awe and in confusion of the stranger in their beloved Miya's arms. It was then that they all sang and danced in awe of their beloved idol, as Himeko left the scene, as well as the other girl.

"_We know, we don't understand it,_

_But everything about Miya is just so spectacular._

_Don't you ever tell us that she's not all that,_

'_Cuz then we'll go and beat you up!_

_Oh when she makes us scream with amazement._

_We always watch, yeah, from behind the scenes, _

_Even though it's like stalking, nothing_

_Can stop her allurement, No one can stop her control!_

'_Cuz she's so spectacular,_

_Cool and so popular!_

_Never quite regular,_

_Nobody's the same! She's not just_

_Secular, more than just jocular!_

_She's more than up to par,_

_So spectacular to us!" _

Ignoring the voices of the fan girls even though they grew louder every second, Himeko sat in class trying to comprehend what just happened when Mako ran up and hugged her enthusiastically.

"Himeko, did Miya-sama hug you like this? Or like this? Like this or this or this?" Mako squealed in excitement while Himeko looked embarrassed, and quickly asked her to stop.

"Mako-chan, it's not really that big of a deal. Why does everyone call her Miya-sama?" The girl answered, already blushing.

"Oh, but, Himeko it is! Her real name is Himemiya Chikane, but everyone calls her Miya-sama because she's like a princess! In fact she even has her own harem; you could call her a magnetizer!"

"_Royalty,_

_She's got the aura of a princess!_

_She's number one, and she may be a priestess!_

_Gets love letters from both genders, treated with the most respect,_

_It's just who she is, who she is namely!_

_Look at her, _

_She's got mad skills in archery!_

_And it's her, _

_Who's never in a hurry!_

_Beautiful and gorgeous,_

_Always on her best behavior,_

_We see what she is,_

_What she is namely!_

_Magnetizer, magnet-_

_Magnetizer, she's a magnetizer_

_Whoa magnetizer, whoa she's a magnetizer namely_

_She, she, she's a, she, she, she's a_

_Magnetizer, magnetizer, magnetizer, _

_Magnetizer!_

_Nobility of winter, she's got it flowing in her blood u-huh!_

_Elegance of autumn, oh yeah it's flowing in her blood u-huh!_

_(She)She's so amazing!_

_(She)She's just so charming!_

_(She's)The one and only_

_(She's) Our Miya-sama!_

"And if there was anyone who may even barely deserve her, it would be the top scorer in all of Japan. The young prince, Oogami Souma. No not even that, Jin-sama!" Exclaimed Mako excitedly, while Himeko just watched in awe.

Omake 

Himeko: _Hey Mako-chan?_

Mako:_ What is it Himeko?_

Himeko: _Where'd you get the backup singers for your last song?_

Mako: _…_

Author:_ Even I didn't think of this…_

Himeko & Mako:_ 0_0_

_Hi everyone! Please review, I'd really like to know your opinions on what songs I could parody next! _

_The songs I've parodied so far are: "I got a feeling" By the Black eyed Peas, "Irresistable" By Jessica Simpson, and "Womanizer" By Britney Spears. _


End file.
